Darkness is lonely
by Dracklo
Summary: In the endless darkness of the universe, there lives a being. He has no form just an endless darkness all around him. You better know him as Darkness of the universe. You look up at the sky and see all the black. That's him. Darkness was born long time before the universe started when it was only darkness around him.


**Chapter 1: Darkness is lonely**

In the endless darkness of the universe, there lives a being. He has no form just an endless darkness all around him. You better know him as Darkness of the universe. You look up at the sky and see all the black. That's him. Darkness was born long time before the universe started when it was only darkness around him. He was very lonely. He didn't know it then what it meant it basically didn't not exit by that time. But within him he wanted someone to call a sister. So he created the second being known as Chaos who later created the universe. So that he was never alone. It did help a bit but for other beings in the universe Chaos created they run away from him. Because when they look him they run away. To them he looked a being of pure evil, when someone is near him they only see black. Like an eternal darkness has befallen them.

He was still lonely, only his sister could be near him without running away. He started to ponder what did he do wrong to deserve this. Yes he was darkness of the universe, he wasn't evil because of it. Yes wherever he went he brought it to darkness it was after all what he was. He couldn't stop something he was born with. While all this happened Chaos was busy creating the last planet, also known as Earth. It was a little side project she wanted to do. If everything went according to plan her brother wouldn't be lonely anymore.

As time went by, Earth got more advance. Humans who populated the Earth started to randomly get powers. Humans later called these humans _**"Supers"**_. Some got super strength, some could fly, create tornados, and the list went on. Chaos was fascinated with these developments. So she thought to herself. "Maybe my brother won't be all alone after all, we just need to find a way to suppress his darkness that always follows him wherever he went. He could easily become one of these "Supers" as they call themself. And live on Earth". So as plans were being created in her

mind she teleported herself to her brother to tell him what she discovered.

 **Somewhere far far away from Earth**

 **Chaos POV:**

As I teleported to my brothers home. I looked around all I could see was darkness and in the middle stood my brother. He didn't have any form just an black orb floating around. He was mostly always here, where he was born. How he came to be. It's always darkness around here it is here it originated from. It has no name, yet it exits. As I approach my brother I started a conversation with him

"Hello, brother I have news" I said with happiness. As he floated closer to me his form started to change resampling like a human. He has short black hair, eyes of the eternal black with the iris the color of blood red. Body of a muscular man. 6.8 feet tall and is wearing a business suit.

" **What news do you have sister?"** he said with joy in his voice. Happy to see his sister again after a long time. "Well … how would you like to live with other beings while still be able to use your powers?"

" **You know that isn't possible sister, you of all people know wherever I went I bring it to darkness"** he said sadly.

"What if there was a way?" I said. He started looking into my eyes. Looking for any lies, when he saw there were none. His eyes brighten with hope.

" **How?"** He said loudly with joy in his voice but still had some doubt within his mind.

"Well we could always just make a sort of a trigger word for the darkness to follow you, something like darkness come forth" I said with childish voice in the end.

" **Never thought of that before, im getting old"** he said looking shocked and sad while saying that.

"Well shall we begin then brother?" I said with a laugh

" **We shall sister"** he joined in the laugh. Though it was sounded a lot louder than mine.

 **Hours later**

"There that took longer than I thought" I said with a sigh, that was tiring first we needed to find the word we needed to use, we ended up using the word I came up with. _ **"Darkness come forth"**_ there also a lot of other stuff involved but let's not dwell into that.

" **Your right about that, though it worked didn't it, I can finally walk among other people without fear of them running away"** he said clearly very happy.

" **So shall we go to this planet called Earth, because I have no idea were that is"** he said cheeplesy.

"Yeah yeah, ill teleport you there, but your going alone I got stuff to do" I said

 **Earth**

 **Darkness POV:**

" **Well here I am, let's see where this goes. So what was the command again? Darkness begone?"** I said. As I said the last words the darkness around me surged inside myself, staying there until I called it out again. "Still weird that I never thought of that, well I'm the oldest being in this universe, age is catching up on me I guess" I said with a laugh.

Slowly I descended down to the Earth. "Now where should I go? What city did she say? Metroville. Now where is that? I just ask around I guess" I thought as I landed on Earth on a rooftop. "At Least no humans are running away, that good" I said happily.

I looked around in awe at the big buildings. All the humans walking around. As I looked into a alley I saw a little girl no older than 9 with 2 adults. She was clearly scared. I didn't know what happened in a second I was there shocking both adults until they fell unconscious. Darkness floating around me until it settled back inside me.

I slowly walked to the little child little afraid that she run away but in the end got close to her and lowered myself to her height and said softly "Are you hurt anywhere?" she looks up at me with her green eyes. I could clearly see that she still was scared but it lessened. After a few second she mumbled something I clearly didn't hear even with my enhanced hearing. After a few seconds she said shyly "Thank you mister"

"It's no problem" I answered with a smile. Inside I was happy that I finally had contact with a human even if she was a child. Afterall she is the second being not afraid of me. "What's your name child? My name is uhh" what do I call myself? Ah I got it "Erobus Drack"

"Its Amellia Poppy" she said slowly.

"Well it's nice meeting you Amellia, do you know where your parents are?"

"There gone" she said looking down tears flowing out of her eyes. I already regretted saying but I know something that might help.

"Well what do you say about coming with me, maybe I can be one of your parents. Never been a dad though I am a brother" I said happily with a laugh at the end.

As she heard what I said. She jumped in my arms saying "Yes" many times crying happily to finally have a family again even though I wasn't the biological father. I'm still gonna treat her like she was my daughter.

What I didn't know then was that when she said yes slowly my DNA was being implanted into hers making me like I was always been her real father.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
